


Runaway Groom

by mmaximilian (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mmaximilian
Summary: On the night of Peter and MJ's wedding, Peter decides he can't marry her because he's in love with Tony.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Runaway Groom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Sorry for not tagging MJ and Peter, but I was worried that would expose me to antis (also its barely there so i figured it wouldn't matter) >.< anyways,, hope you like it!!

When Peter proposed to MJ he had been so sure he loved her. He had been certain she was the one for him, but after one year and a lot of self-reflection, he’s doubting himself. 

It’s the night before the wedding, Peter should be ecstatic, but he  _ isn’t _ . He’s almost dreading the thought of marriage now. There’s a weight in Peter’s chest pulling him down, a sinking feeling in his stomach. He wants to love MJ, but he  _ can’t _ . Peter loves Tony. He’s always loved the man, but it’s grown out of control, it’s become untamed. Peter - for the life of him - can’t get Tony off of his mind. It’s driving him mad.

MJ is out with her friends. Peter is home alone, he can’t tell whether that’s a blessing or a curse. 

The silence haunts him, there’s not a moment where Peter’s brain isn’t reminding him of the shameful fact that he  _ doesn’t _ love MJ. It’s an acidic, venomous self-loathing that Peter wants to will away. It settles deep in the pit of his stomach, hissing at him to do something other than throw a pity party.

Peter stares at his reflection. The person he’s looking at doesn’t feel like him anymore. It’s like he’s staring into the eyes of a stranger. He sighs, turning away from the mirror.

Peter looks out of the window into the night, the street is wet from the rain, water reflects light from the streetlamp. There’s a bittersweet longing in the air. It’s crisp and clear, it gives him a hazy sense of longing for a life he could never have. It reminds him of what he does have, how lucky he is, and how ungrateful he’s being. It reminds him that he’ll never be content with the life he’s been given. That he’ll always be searching for more until he gets what longs for.

Peter inhales deeply, trying to calm his stormy emotions.

He knows, deep down in his soul, that he’ll never be fully happy with MJ, that she’ll never complete him. Peter hates himself for it. Hates himself for letting her down. He’s let a lot of people down lately.

There’s a dull ache in Peter’s chest, a longing for something he knows he can’t have. A longing so visceral and present it scares him in its intensity. He knows it isn’t right, that it isn’t fair to MJ. She deserves better, she deserves the world - he had told her that once upon a time, when his feelings weren’t so complex, and when her smile didn’t feel like a maze to navigate.

Peter’s mind wanders. He imagines a world where he and Tony are together, living in a secluded cabin surrounded by lush forest. A world where Peter’s life isn’t underlined with a sense of somberness, restlessness, constantly running away from, and yet chasing, the one thing he’s ever wanted.

He’s picking up the phone before his mind can protest. He’s dialing the number on autopilot.

“Pete?” Tony’s warm voice carries through the phone.

Peter says, “Hey, can you come over? I’m kinda freaking out about some things.”

“On my way,” Tony says, “I’ll be there soon.”

“Thanks,” Peter says, suppressing a sniffle.

Peter feels dull nausea bubbling up in his stomach. His heart patters in his chest loudly, the noise echoing in his eardrums. There’s a sharp sting of hatred, he shouldn’t be looking for support when he’s going to abandon his fiance. And he  _ definitely _ shouldn’t be getting support from the man who his heart longs for.

It feels like an instant and an eternity before Tony’s sharp, two-pronged knock hits the dark oak door.

Peter opens the door, tears forming in his eyes immediately. He can’t help the way Tony’s gaze breaks him, like every emotion Peter’s ever had is suddenly on display for the older man. Peter’s always trusted Tony with his life, and the man never failed him. It made it easy for Peter to fall into Tony’s arms, to sink into the man’s tender embrace.

Tony scoops Peter into a hug, soft voice cooing: “It’s okay, you’re going to be okay. Tell me what’s wrong. I’ll help you, I promise.”

_ I’ll help you, I promise _ .

Peter’s heart stutters in his chest, his sobs grow more pained. He looks up at Tony, wide eyes pooling with despair. Tony smiles encouragingly, nodding for Peter to talk.

“I’m terrible,” Peter whispers in the older man’s hold.

Tony shakes his head, “No you’re not, Peter, you’re the best person I’ve ever met.”

“No,” Peter sobs, voice broken, “you don’t understand, Tony, I’m  _ terrible _ . I’m doing something awful.”

Tony pulls back partially, “What are you talking about?”

“I don’t love MJ anymore,” Peter says. His voice is resigned and solemn. Peter’s eyes are a pool of shame and guilt and regret. The tears slow to a stop, but his eyes are still wet. 

Tony’s face flicks through several emotions, clearly conflicted about this sudden declaration. His eyes move around like he does when he’s in the lab pondering a solution to a problem. He probably is, Tony tries to solve all of Peter’s problems.

The thought feels Peter with an icy sense of love and dread. They mix together into a lethal cocktail that makes Peter’s heart jackhammer in his chest. A sudden wave of lightheadedness nearly knocks Peter to his feet.

Tony catches him, sitting him down on a chair.

“Maybe,” Tony says, “you’re just getting cold feet. This is normal, I think… I’ve never been married so I don’t exactly have a lot of experience, but I do know that you look at her like she’s your world. And you do care about her. This feeling you have could be a fluke.”

Peter shakes his head, “No, Tony, it’s been like this for a while. I know the initial glow of a relationship wears off, but this… This is  _ different _ . Being around her is like a  _ job _ to me. Oh my _ God _ , I am  _ horrible _ . She’s so wonderful, I shouldn’t be doing this to her.”

Tony’s mouth opens, but before he can say anything, Peter continues.

“I used to think people who rushed into marriage were stupid, now I’m one of those people. I think she knows something is wrong too, she’s always asking me if I’m okay and I have to lie directly to her. It’s killing me, Tony. I know the responsible thing to do is to tell her, but she’ll hate me,  _ despise _ me.”

“I think you should tell her,” Tony says, “it’s the right thing to do.”

Peter nods, “There’s something else, though.”

There’s a thick, overwhelming tension in the air as Tony nods for Peter to continue.

“I’m in love with someone else,” Peter whispers, looking down at his lap. A cold wave of shame drowns Peter, he’s unable to look Tony in the eyes. Peter can only cling to hope that his feelings are more hidden than he believes. He looks up at Tony.

Tony sighs, his face is unreadable, which is killing Peter. Tony’s gaze meets Peter’s, and - despite it all - Peter feels at home. The older man closes his eyes and rubs his forehead.

Peter feels like falling apart on the spot like a spool of thread unraveling quicker and quicker until there is nothing left.

“There’s never a dull moment with you,” Tony says, voice vaguely fond.

Peter smiles, hoping Tony didn’t immediately suss him out.

“If you don’t love her  _ and _ love someone else you definitely need to come clean,” Tony says, “bad things are bound to happen. Hearts are going to be broken, there are going to be relationships that may never be fully fixed, but… if it’s what makes you happy, then go for it.”

Peter smiles despite the weight in his heart and the storm in his stomach.

Tony asks, “Who do you love?”

Peter freezes, feeling like a butterfly caught in a net. Panic shoots through Peter’s body, and in a split second, Tony seems to realize what Peter’s always known. There’s a heavy silence hanging in the air, both parties afraid of what it means.

Tony asks, voice even, “Who do you love?”

Despite himself, Peter admits, “I love you.”

Their eyes are locked, their hearts drumming to the same beat. Peter is unsure of what comes next, the thought of rejection too agonizing to think about even for a moment. There’s a stillness in the room like even the wind was afraid of making noise.

“I love you too,” Tony says.

“You do?” Peter asks, hope sparks in his chest like the beginning of a fire.

Tony nods, “I’ve always loved you, but it… it was never the right time, then before I knew it, you’re off getting married.”

“Not anymore,” Peter says, “I’m not getting married now.”

“Peter,” Tony says, “you are about to leave your  _ fiance _ , that’s a big deal. You can’t just jump from that to me.”

“I want to,” Peter says, “I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anything more in my life.”

Tony smiles, his dark brown eyes overflowing with joy. Every wrinkle in the man’s face is a work of art, Peter is sure. Peter is drawn to the man like a magnet, slowly approaching him, placing a hand on his chest. Tony does nothing to stop what comes next.

Peter wraps his arms around Tony’s neck, pulling the elder man down into a kiss. It’s soft and gentle. Explorative on both ends; each of them trying to meet each other in the middle. There’s a lightness in the air, like the feeling of butterflies swirling and dancing in the summer air. Peter feels  _ free _ . It’s the feeling you get when you drop a weight, or when a storm reaches its peaceful end.

They pull away from each other slowly. If they had it their way, they would be glued together till the end of time.

“This is wrong,” Peter whispers. They’re so close together that Tony can feel Peter’s soft breath against his skin. It sends electric pleasure through him.

Tony nods, “Yeah…”

Peter looks into Tony’s gaze, the man’s eyes are full of want and passion. There’s a wildfire in Peter’s heart, untamed and out of control, but so beautiful. And Peter  _ wants _ . He wants more than he’s ever wanted in his life. So, Peter takes, pulling Tony back into another kiss. 

Tony reciprocates eagerly like he’s a dehydrated man who had just found an oasis. The wildfire of want burns brightly in Peter, making him lose all rational thought. If there was one time Peter could say ‘fuck you’ to morals it was now. Peter pulls away, looking into Tony’s hungry gaze.

“Let’s go,” Peter says, breathless and needy.

Tony asks, “Go where?”

“Anywhere with you,” Peter says, “anywhere as long as I’m with you.”

Tony nods, taking Peter’s hand in his, “I’ve always wanted to live in a quiet cabin surrounded by the forest.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached this, then it means you read it!! I hope you liked it!! I'm kinda worried it isn't good or that I messed up some parts, but I hope the point got across. If you liked this consider visiting me at: starker-oasis on Tumblr!! And don't forget,, here is all the love just for you!! 💕💕💕


End file.
